This Wild Ride Called Life
by SheWritesFanfiction
Summary: With no friends besides The Shield as a new diva, you have to deal with a past of suicidal depression. You've had no one to lean on except The Shield and they don't know your secret. Roman Reigns saves you from a beating by Eva Marie. You two become tangled up in a wild ride as mixed tag team partners, WWHC, and Divas Champion. The possibilities are endless! [Roman Reigns/OC]
1. Chapter 1

You're just walking along minding your own business after your amazing match against the Black Widow AJ Lee when Eva Marie appears behind you. You stiffen slightly and expect the worst to come from Eva Marie because you know how she works. She attacks when least expected… She strolls up next to you and asks,

"So, Megan," Eva Marie scrunches up her face in disgust, "what is a worthless, good for nothing slut like you doing here in my WWE?" You throw her a look that says 'don't mess with me' but she doesn't seem to notice.

"I don't have to answer to you Eva Marie." You let her name roll of your tongue in disgust as you keep walking. Eva Marie lets out an angry sound but stops. Or at least, you think she does. But as soon as you let out the breath you had been holding in someone grabs you by the back of your hair and throws you down onto the ground. You let out a scream of surprise followed by a hush grunt of pain as the back of your head bounces off the floor. Eva Marie stands over you with a smirk on her face.

"You really think that you can just run your mouth and not expect me to come after you?" Eva Marie leans down over you as she points to herself. "I am the future of the WWE Divas Division." You manage to swallow even though your mouth is dry. You let out a loud laugh that makes Eva Marie glare at you.

"What's so funny? Huh?" She asks, slapping you across the face. You just look up at her and grin widely.

"What is so funny? The fact that you think your red headed, starving yourself, assless bitch of a human being is ever going to be the face of the WWE Divas." You being laughing but are silenced when she punches you in the mouth. She shakes her hand out a little bit but you lay on the floor trying not to do anything stupid. If you fight her, people would only hate you more. You'd have **NO** problem putting her in the hospital where she belongs and out of the Divas Division for life. As you are lying on the floor Eva stomps on your stomach. You turn to the side to avoid another stomp but she stomps on your ribs instead. You let out another soft grunt of pain as Eva kicks you in the gut once, twice, three times in a row. You manage with just a grunt as you continue to lie there, hoping she would go away soon. This pisses Eva off so much that she kicks you in the side of the head as hard as she can muster. You hardly muster a sound before Eva Marie is on top of you, holding you by your hair, as she punches you in the face repeatedly. As the stars continue to swarm you wish you could just black out.

_"Well," _You think to yourself._ "At least you can't feel it anymore. Wait... Is that even a good thing?"_ As you are wondering this you suddenly pass out without realizing it. You wake sometime later with a splitting pain in your head as your ribs and gut throb in pain. Your eyes flutter open but you close them again against the brightness of the lights above you.

_"How long have I been out?" _You try to fight off the black seeping into the edges of your gaze but to no avail. It hits you hard and your head drops back down with a soft 'thump' against your arm. What seems like only a few minutes later you awaken due to an enormous amount of heat next to you which is causing the chills in your spine to slowly disperse? Suddenly, you realize that you are being carried but, by who? Who would save you? You are worthless and a pathetic waste of space. You are a good for nothing loser. So who in their right fucking mind would want to save you? You want to tell them to put you down but something about this person is familiar… Who is it? You just can't place your finger on it as your fingers twitch where they rest on your stomach you hear a voice from far way whisper,

"Oh good, You're still alive."


	2. Chapter 2

As you come back into focus with reality, you let your eyes travel up the wide chest of the person carrying you. It seemed to take forever but when you finally reach the face of the man carrying you. His pair of grey eyes is already looking at you, a small smile on his lips. His eyes look surprised when you and him lock eyes finally and you notice a light blush on his face as he glances forward again. You blink a few times, very slowly.

"So, how are you feeling?" His voice flows in your ears like velvet. You simply blink a few times as you stare blankly. Can velvet flow? You ponder this before answering with,

"I could be better." Your flat response makes him chuckle a little. You smile just a little before closing your eyes. Snuggling closer into his chest you start when he opens a door. At feeling you jump he hugs you a little closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I had to open the door."

"Door to what?" Your voice is tired and Roman can hear the lull of sleep in its roar of softness.

"The locker room I share with Seth and Dean." You crack open one eye when Roman begins to lean down. As he places you on the couch you allow yourself to get comfy. When Roman leans back up he runs a hand through his hair. As he checks you over he takes your chin in his hands and turns your face to each side, checking the damage done by Eva Marie. You are too tired but you muster the effort and gently slap his hand away.

"I'm fine." Roman holds up his hands and chuckles.

"Here are two 500 milligram ibuphrophen and a bottle of water. I don't want to hear any lip or I'll shove them down your throat."

"I don't think your hand would fit anyway." When he reaches for the pills you pop them in your mouth and swallow them before popping the cap of the water and sucking half the bottle down.

"Thank you." Suddenly the door is opened and the light golden laughter, can laughter be golden? of Seth Rollins fills the room.

"Hey Roman! You just missed the best thing... ever. What's going on?" Seth's eyes become worried as he checks you over from a distance.

"Megan! What the fuck happened?" Seth rushes forward and takes your chin in his hand, just as Roman had done. You sigh heavily and allow Seth to check out your wounds.

"Who did this to you?" Ambrose leans against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed listening to Seth talk.

"Eva Marie." Ambrose frowns while Seth takes a deep breath.

"I don't understand why that girl hates you so much..." You smile a bit and say,

"She thinks I'm invading her WWE. I didn't want to hit her but I never even got the chance before a kick to the head." You tap the side of your head softly. Seth is still frowning and looking over your wounds when your mind comes back to you. Flicking a glance over to Ambrose you notice Ambrose looking at you, anger glowing in his eyes.

"I also couldn't hit Eva because I didn't want to risk the chance of Dean being mad at me." Your (color) eyes slowly look up into a pair of golden honey eyes, Seth's. Seth looks at you a little shocked and you can feel your depression churning. You want to run away, hide, and feel the blade upon the gentle skin of your wrists. You close your eyes as Seth kisses your forehead. The door slams closed and you don't even bother to look towards the spot Dean had been. No doubt, he was going to find Eva Marie but who knows what will ensue. You defiantly don't know. You do know that you better expect the worst! And make sure you take your pills... But, it might be too late for that. You can feel your skin itching to feel the cool metal of the blade on it. You sight with your eyes closed as you try to fight off this feeling.

"Hey Seth? Can you get me my pills please?" Seth's gaze jumps to you during a conversation he was having with Roman a little ways away. His eyes widen before he sprints across the room and starts digging through your bag for your pills. Finally, he finds them, pulling them out, causing the pills to rattle loudly in your ears. You flinch visibly and Seth quietly apologizes into your ear. You smile a little as you pop a pill into your mouth and drink the rest of your water.


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback

"So, Megan, welcome to the WWE." The boss named Stephanie sticks out her hand in greeting. As you quickly and firmly shake her hand, you smile and say,

"Thank you Miss Stephanie." You then proceed to shake her father's hand.

"Megan! I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece." You chuckle a little and take the seat offered to you by the boss man.

"Shall we go over the rules of your contract?" Stephanie looks at you in a business like yet gentle manor. You smile a little and fold your hands in your lap.

"I have read all the rules and regulations so there is no need for that. The only thing that I request is my paychecks at the end of every week since, as you know, I have nothing unlike the rest of the WWE Superstars." Stephanie nods a little and Vince stares at you with his chin in his hand. Stephanie opens her mouth but her father lifts his hand and she keeps silent.

"This is understandable and we agree to your request. Let the consultants quickly revise this one section on your contract and then you can sign within the hour. Does this sound good?" Vince looks at you with curious eyes. You nod along with Stephanie. Vince stands and you stand out of respect for your elders.

"Such manners." You smile a bit and shake his offered hand.

"I was raised right in some aspects of life. Others? You learn as you go." Stephanie raises an eyebrow as she smirks.

"You've got some sass without sounding rude. I like you." Vince laughs but rubs his arm after Stephanie slaps him on the arm.

"Well, at least he likes someone!" After she slaps him on the arm he says,

"Ouch. You've got a mean slap to go with that fiery spirit of yours!" Stephanie rolls her eyes and struts out the door of the office. You chuckle a little and allow Vince to lead you out of the office. When you part ways with Vince, you head off to find Seth. He was supposed to be meeting you after your interview. As you are walking down the hallway you see Seth heading towards you. He waves, you do the same. He throws an arm around your shoulders and pulls you towards the parking lot, where his bus is.

"How did the signing go?" Seth stares at you intently.

"Haven't signed yet. Needed to revise a part of the contract." You play with your hands.

"Seth... W-What if something happens and my depression acts up again?" Seth kisses your temple and smiles.

"Don't worry baby doll. I'll be here for you, always." You hug Seth a little as you walk to the bus with him and the two of you chat softly. A little while later Seth walks you back to the big man's office and you sign the contract.

"Welcome to day one as a Diva!" Stephanie shakes your hand firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

You walk slowly down the hallways on your way to the parking lot. You needed some time alone to try and figure things out. But you can't figure out what you need to figure out! You mindlessly pinch your arm in random spots, over and over. You had pissed Dean off and now he was missing. You feel the tears begin to pool behind your eyes. Why the hell are you still living? Voices down the hall to your right makes you stop.

"She should just go die in a hole." You sneak a peek and see Eva Marie, Nikki Bella and Alicia Fox. Alicia scoffs and crosses her arms.

"She is such a fucking waste of space! She should just go back home where she belongs." Alicia looks disgusted.

"Megan is the worst diva to ever be accepted into the WWE... I wish she would just kill herself." A sudden door closing makes you and the divas jump. You glance around the corner again and see Dean standing there. He is shaking; his eyes look like black orbs.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean's voice is low and raspy. Eva Marie flips her hair over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" She squeaks when Dean grabs her by the throat. He slams her up against the wall.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Eva Marie claws at Dean's wrist.

"You have no idea who she really is. You only hate her and pick on her because she won't fight gutless whores with fake boobs." Dean looks pointedly at Nikki.

"And if you ever touch her again, I'll show you why they really call me unstable. Now get the fuck out of my sight." The three girls quickly walk off.

"You are crazy!"

"I'll press charges against you! We are over!" Dean roars angrily. He picks up a random box and throws it down the hallway. The girls squeal and run away.

"They don't understand what it's like to live with suicidal depression." Dean pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He sticks one between his lips and lights it. He takes a deep puff and blows it out slowly. You quietly walk across the intersection and keep heading for the parking lot. You wanted to feel good that Dean stuck up for you but... Eva Marie, Nikki Bella, and Alicia Fox now think he is an unstable psychopath. You run into the parking lot and climb into your car. You lock the doors and turn the angriest music you have on as high as you can stand. You lean against the steering wheel and cry.

"When will I stop hurting people without even doing anything!?" You pull the blade from your glove box and pull your basketball shorts up to expose the sensitive skin of your thigh. You drag the razor blade across your skin and allow yourself to disappear into the pain… You have your arms held out away from you with the fresh cuts facing you. Blood slowly drips down your arms. The warmth doesn't bother you. But, the spots clouding your vision were partially worrying you. Disturbed was playing in the background but you were to groggy to even make out the words. A sudden banging on your driver's window makes you look over. Your heart drops when you see Roman standing there. He pounds on the window.

"Megan! Megan! Can you hear me!? Unlock the door Megan!" His heartbeat goes into over drive as you pass out against the steering wheel...

"Megan!" Roman screams as Dean enters the parking lot with his brow creased at hearing Roman scream your name. His heart beat picks up a few notches at the fear in his best friend's voice. He quickly enters the parking lot before dropping his bag in surprise. The way Roman turns those big grey eyes on him, pleading for help, the fear in them, Dean reacts without even thinking.

"Roman, talk to her. Let her know it will be okay. I have to beat out the front window." Roman nods because he can't even stutter out a response. He kneels down next to the driver side window and begins to talk to you thought the glass as Dean beats on the front window.

"Megan? Look at me. Please." His voice is gruff but you manage to peek at him through the corner of your eyes. He smiles a little at you as he sets a hand on the window. You slowly reach out and press your hand against the glass. Roman laughs a little as the tears slip down his face.

"You're going to be ok, you hear me? You're going to be just fine. Dean is going to get you out and then I'm going to take care of you. No one is ever going to hurt you again, including yourself." The front window breaks enough for Dean to reach his arm in, wincing as glass digs into his skin, and unlock the driver's side door. Roman quickly gets up and opens it before scooping down to catch you. Dean climbs off the car and comes to Roman's side. He grabs his shoulder firmly.

"Roman." He says Roman's name calmly. "Call 911. Now." Dean says softly but when Roman tries to stutter out a response he stops him. "I'll keep an eye on her. She'll be fine. I promise. Call 911." Roman nods his head and pushes away from Dean and you before running a shaky hand through his hair. Pulling out his cell phone, he manages to punch in the number for 911 and tell them your location. A few minutes later the ambulance pulls up and takes Megan away. Dean and Roman follow behind them in Roman's SUV. Dean is driving since Roman is freaking out in the passenger seat.

"What the fuck!?" Roman yells as they turn a corner. "W-What... Just, what!?" He shakes his head furiously. Dean clears his throat.

"She has suicidal depression..." Roman turns on him with a glare at how calm he is. It occurs to him then that Dean must have snapped earlier in the evening at some point... He always becomes eerily calm after a session of pure rage.

"How do you know?" Dean sighs a little at Roman's question.

"I dealt with the same thing. It is commonly known that cutting is a sign of depression, and the way she didn't fight back means that she thinks she deserves her abuse. Usually, from what I have seen, it is because they blame themselves for something that happened in the past." Dean's raspy voice kind of calms Roman down. His presence was always so calming and Roman still hasn't been able to figure out how though.

"How do you know?" He looks at Roman with a broken smile and Roman looks at the floor of the SUV, a little embarrassed. "Oh..." is all he manages as he stares at the floor. Dean clears his throat again.

"It's okay. I am passed that stage. I'm just an angry person is all." He chuckles a little. Roman somehow manages to roll his eyes as they pull up at the hospital and park. Turning off the vehicle, Dean and Roman jump out of the vehicle while running in after Megan. A doctor stops them before we enter her room.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" As Roman clamors around his brain for a response Dean says,

"We're her significant others." The nurse looks shocked.

"Uh... Um..." She opens and closes her mouth repeatedly.

"Yes... Can we stay in there with her?" The nurse cannot seem to manage a response so they push passed her into the room. Both men take a seat in the far corner of the room and wait, and wait, and wait some more. Eventually both men doze off and are woken up by a doctor shaking them. Roman jumps up and looks at Megan. She is fast asleep with an IV hooked up.

"How is she?" Roman asks as he slides a hand into his back pocket while scratching at his beard with his other hand.

"She's stable. She lost a lot of blood but she didn't hit any major veins. She'll be out in about three days after we replace the missing blood." Roman shivers but exhales in relief.

"You'll have to keep an eye on her though. She needs to know someone is there for her." Roman nods and rubs the back of his neck.

_"My neck is going to kill me tomorrow but it's worth it seeming as Megan is safe. I feel a strong connection towards her. I feel like I need to protect her, keep her safe and that scares the hell out of me…"_ Roman turns his gaze to Megan where he watches the slow rise and fall of her chest for the longest time until another doctor comes in and forces him to go home and get some sleep.


End file.
